Rhino Wrestler
|2='Rhino Wrestler'}} Rhino Wrestler (サイレスラー, Sai Resurā) is a Mysterious Being belonging to the Monster Association who first appears during the attack in S-City. Appearance Rhino Wrestler is humanoid with various characteristics associated with a rhinoceros. He has a face which is that of a rhino and is heavily built, with many layers of thick skin and armor on his body. He wears a wrestling singlet and has an armband on each arm. On his abdomen is a large tattoo. Personality Rhino Wrestler is very prideful and eager to put his strength to the test. In addition, he desires to be praised by others. A testament to this can be seen when he asks Phoenix Man what he thinks of his disaster level. Like most other prideful monsters, he doesn't care about compatibility with other heroes, with his only style of fighting being knocking down whoever comes in his way. Unlike most of the other monsters, Rhino Wrestler actually trains to hone his fighting abilities. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Rhino Wrestler, Phoenix Man, and Sludge Jellyfish stop Mohican and Pineapple when the two heroes were trying to leave the city. Rhino Wrestler is left to the heroes by himself while the other monsters scout around. Rhino Wrestler is utterly bored by his opponents' pathetic attacks and decides to rate their attacks and scores all of them very lowly. After his rant about the heroes' strength, Rhino Wrestler boasts about his training towards his opponents and expresses his utter disappointment in the heroes that he is facing. Phoenix Man alerts Rhino Wrestler that it is time to leave and to take the hostages. In addition, he reminds Rhino Wrestler that today is not the "main event", so they can't do as they please. Finally, Rhino Wrestler is told to only take the son of the Hero Association sponsor. Mohican and Pineapple make a final desperate attempt to stop Rhino Wrestler, but fail miserably as Rhino Wrestler is able to easily charge through them. Afterwards, Elder Centipede grabs Phoenix Man and Rhino Wrestler and leaves in the hole he created earlier. Monster Association Arc In the Monster Association, Maiko Plasma, Electric Catfish Man, and a few other monsters are discussing amongst themselves, while Wrestling Rhino is training. The other monsters are impressed by the victory Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man had over Lightning Genji. The pair of monsters states that Gyoro Gyoro was the one who ordered them to fight Lightning Genji, and that as long as the monsters fight who Gyoro Gyoro tells them to fight, they won't lose. Rhino Wrestler interjects and states compatibility as "Such bullshit". He boasts that he will knock down whoever comes in his way, and completely destroys the punching bag he was using to train, reveling in the knowledge he will soon prove his strength. Prior to the monster raid, Rhino Wreslter goes to Gyoro Gyoro and asks it if he was still Tiger level. Gyoro Gyoro replies by saying when it first met him, he was, but after his training, he had progressed to Demon level. It said it wanted to see Rhino Wrestler fight as soon as possible. It then continues by saying among the many monsters, there were a few monsters who achieved significant growth in a short period of time, and it was pleased when this occured He was one of the second wave of monsters who attacked the heroes. Needle Star is the first to attack, striking Rhino Wrestler with Violence Star attack, but the monster easily knocks him back, rating his attack as a 25 out of 100. Next, Captain Mizuki jumps into the air and attacks him with his Shot Put, but he brushes the attack off, giving her 30 points and prepares to attack her, but Needle Star grabs her hand and pulls her out of way. She thanks Needle Star, and he warns the heroes of his enhanced power. The next one to attack is One Shotter, who fires many rounds in an attempt to break his horn, but Rhino Wrestler is able to see and deflect all of his shots and rates his attack as a 15, leaving him shocked. Rhino Wrestler charges the heroes, with thoughts of his desires to be the strongest running inside his head. Jet Nice Guy attacks his left cheek, but it fails to damage him and he gives the hero 10 points. Then, Shadow Ring strikes the monster with her sword, yet it does very little, as he rates it as only 10 points. Rhino Wrestler yells out for all the heroes to attack him so he can give them all scores, so the next one to fight him is Iaian. The A-class hero unsheathes his sword and strikes his horn, momentarily halting the monster's movement. Rhino Wrestler rates his attack 69 points, and the other see it as the opportune moment to strike together. First, Jet Nice Guy attacks with his Ultimate Jet Straight across the monster's face; next, Double Fall tickles his nose to activate his energy sneeze. Crescent Eyebroll uses his Crescent Consecutive Slashes, while Narcisstoic uses his Rose American Sack attack, and the rest of the heroes join in, but Rhino Wrestler is able to blow all of them away, rating each of their attacks. The heroes are shocked at his power, while Rhino Wrestler reminisces of a moment when Gyoro Gyoro conversed with Rhino Wrestler before the monster raid and how Gyoro Gyoro commended the monster for the increase in strength, and Rhino Wrestler screams out for the strongest heroes to fight him, all-the-while fighting Iaian. Rhino Wrestler is able to hold Iaian back, but before the battle could continue further, Atomic Samurai tells his disciple he would take his place. Iaian insists he could handle it, but Atomic Samurai tells him he would cut off his horn himself. Rhino Wrestler derides Atomic Samurai for fighting him singlehandedly after witnessing him effortlessly handle the other heroes, but he then commends him for his spirit. Rhino Wrestler yells for Atomic Samurai to use his killer move to score, and he throws a punch at Atomic Samurai. But in less than a second, Atomic Samurai tells the others they were done there and it was time to advance, and he began to walk past the monster. Rhino Wrestler insisted the battle wasn't over, and demanded Atomic Samurai not ignore him. Suddenly, Atomic Samurai remembers something and asks Rhino Wrestler what his score was. Rhino Wrestler's eyes widened, and his horn fell off. The monster clutches his horn and began to tremble. He laments that Gyoro Gyoro lied to him, as it stated he was "strong enough to defeat the S-class". His final words were rating Atomic Samurai's score a 100 out of 100, before he is sliced into thousands of tiny pieces. Atomic Samurai thanks Rhino Wrestler for his perfect score before moving on to kill the other monsters. Abilities and Powers Rhino Wrestler is a very powerful monster, capable of overpowering A-Class, B-Class and C-Class heroes with ease and was able to fight on par and even hold an upper hand against Iaian, who has the potential to reach S-class. However, he was completely defenseless against Atomic Samurai, and was sliced by his Atomic Slash before he even realized what was happening. Physical Abilities Immense Durability: Rhino Wrestler is able to withstand Mohican's and Pineapple's attacks without sustaining any damage. Additionally, Rhino Wrestler was able to take the blows of Iaian without sustaining serious damage, despite Iaian being capable of cutting through beings such as Melzargard. Enhanced Strength: Rhino Wrestler is able to knock out Mohican and Pineapple simultaneously in one move. Additionally, he was able to break apart a series of very large and durable tires chained together into a punching bag with ease. Enhanced Speed: He was able to perform a series of incredibly fast punches while training on a punching bag, and later overwhelmed a large group of heroes with his rapid attacks. He could react to the bullets from One Shotter incredibly quickly and deflect each shot with his horn, and he could also react to Iaian's sword strikes and block them with his horn. Rhino_Wrestler_punches.png|Rhino Wrestler incredibly fast punches Rhino Wrestler destroying tyre.jpeg|Wrestling Rhino easily destroying durable tires. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rhino Wrestler prefers close quarters combat and believes the only effective method is to knock down any opponent that comes his way. He is skilled enough to accurately judge the techniques of others and rated the techniques of B-Class and C-Class heroes very low. Trivia *The tatoo printed on his abdomen "砕" means to break or to smash. It is also a word pun with rhinoceros in japanese; both are pronounced "Sai". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being Category:Tiger Category:Demon Category:Monster Association Category:Deceased Category:Manga Original